militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
638th (Brecknock) Light Anti-Aircraft Regiment, Royal Artillery
| branch = *Royal Artillery | role = Artillery | size = Regiment | command_structure = Royal Artillery | battles = World War I World War I }}The 1st Breckonshire Rifle Volunteers were a territorial unit of the British Army. The regiment was formed in 1860 following the expansion of the rifle volunteer force within the United Kingdom. After seeing service in both world wars, the battalion was converted to anti-aircraft artillery within the Royal Artillery retaining the "Brecknockshire" title until 1955 when it was amalgamated with a fellow Welsh regiment, thus ending its lineage. History Prewar The Breckonshire volunteers were first formed in 1860 as the 1st Administrative Battalion, Breckonshire Rifle Volunteers.The Breckonshire Battalion at regiments.org After formation, the battalion had the following structure; * Battalion Headquarters in Brecon * 1st Breckonshire Rifle Volunteer Corps in Brecon 10 September 1859 * 2nd Breckonshire Rifle Volunteer Corps in Brynmawr * 3rd Breckonshire Rifle Volunteer Corps in Crickhowell * 4th Breckonshire Rifle Volunteer Corps in Hay * 5th Breckonshire Rifle Volunteer Corps in Builth * 6th Breckonshire Rifle Volunteer Corps in Talgarth in 1861[ In 1878 a new corps was formed, the 7th Breckonshire Rifle Volunteer Corps, and based in Celn. Eventually, in 1880 following the [[Cardwell Reforms], the battalion was re-designated as the 1st Brecknockshire Rifle Volunteers. That next year, the regiment became the volunteer battalion of the South Wales Borderers. By 1881 following the Childers Reforms, the regiment was renamed as the 1st (Brecknockshire) Volunteer Battalion. In 1907, Secretary of State for War Richard Haldane announced a series of reforms, which would effect mostly the Volunteers and Yeomanry. These two groups were merged to form the "Territorial Force". On 1 April 1908 the Territorial Force was born with fourteen divisions, fourteen mounted brigades, and coastal defence troops. As part of these reforms, all of the volunteer battalions were renamed, losing their "volunteer" title and gaining regional or regular titles.Westlake, The Territorials As a result of the Haldane Reforms, the battalion was re-designated as The Brecknockshire Battalion and re-organised into the following structure;The Monthly Army List The Army List, July 1914"The South Wales Borderers Volunteer Battalion 1860-1908", South Wales Borderers Volunteer Battalions * Battalion Headquarters in Brecon * 1st Group under Major D W E Thomas VD ** A Company in Brecon under Lieutenant D Jones ** B Company in Brynmawr under Lieutenant H W Evans ** C Company in Crickhowell under Lieutenant E F Cockcroft ** D Company in Hay-on-Wye under Lieutenant E H Musgrove * 2nd Group under Major J J Watkins ** E Company in Wuilth Wells and Llanwrtyd Wells under Lieutenant H A Morgan ** F Company in Talgarth under Lieutenant W J Prichard ** G Company in Cefn-Coed under Lieutenant G D E Thomas ** H Company in Ystradgynlais, Brynamman, and Seven Sisters under Lieutenant W R Lewis In 1914, the battalion's honourable colonel and commanding officer was Joseph Henry Russell Bailey, 2nd Baron Glanusk. World War I During World War I, the battalion formed three duplicates, being the 1/1st, 2/1st, and 3/1st Breckonshire battalions. Only the first battalion would see service, when it was sent to India with the other two remaining in Wales."The Brecknockshire Battalion The South Wales Borderers TF" Brecknockshire Battalion in World War I 1/1st Brecknockshire Battalion The 1/1st Breckonshire Battalion was formed in August 1914 and mobilised and consolidated in Brecon. This new battalion was formed as part of the separation of the 1st group within the former Breckonshire Battalion. After mobilisation, the battalion was part of the South Wales Brigade within the Welsh Division. On 29 October 1914 the battalion was removed from the brigade and sailed from Southampton with the Home Counties Division and moved to Bombay."The Long, Long Trail". The Long Long Trail"Unit History: South Wales Borderers". South Wales Borderers - Regiment History, War & Military Records & Archives On 3 December 1914 the battalion moved to Aden, arriving on 16 December 1914 and joined the Aden Brigade. In August 1915 the battalion returned to Bombay and joined the Mhow Brigade within the 5th (Mhow) Division. After moving back to Bombay, the battalion remained in India for the remainder of the war. Finally in 1918 the battalion was demobilised and placed in suspended animation. 2/1st Brecknockshire Battalion The 2/1st Breckonshire Battalion was formed from the 2nd Group of the former Breckonshire Battalion. After mobilising, the battalion was consolidated in Brecon and organised as a second line home service unit. In late 1915 the battalion joined the 68th (2nd Welsh) Division and was moved to Bedford. Finally in November 1916 the battalion was absorbed into the 2/7th Battalion The Royal Welch Fusiliers at Wrentham. 3/1st Brecknockshire Battalion The 3/1st Breckonshire Battalion was formed in Brecon in April 1915 as a depot/training unit. After consolidating, the battalion moved to Milford Haven. On 8 April 1916 the battalion was renamed as the 1st Reserve Battalion. Finally in August 1917 the battalion merged with the 1st Reserve Battalion of the Monmouthshire Regiment. Interwar In 1918 following the end of the war, the territorial force was placed in suspended animation, and by 1920 was disbanded. In 1922 the Territorial Army was formed as the successor to the Territorial Force and the Brecknockshire battalion was reformed and concurrently amalgamated with the 3rd Battalion Monmouthshire Regiment. This new battalion became the 3rd (Brecknockshire and Monmouthshire) Battalion. On 29 March 1939, Secretary of State for War Leslie Hore-Belisha announced plans to increase the TA from 130,000 to 340,000 men and double the number of TA divisions and sub-units. Following this duplication, the Brecknockshire Battalion was reformed within the South Wales Borderers. Ironically, even though the battalion's title was that of a Welsh county, the battalion was actually based in Hereford (Herefordshire, England).Recknockshire Battalion TA at royalwelsh.org.uk World War II After formation and later mobilisation, the battalion faced many initial hardships including under-strength companies and many inexperienced officers. After mobilising, the battalion was based in Gwernyfed Park Camp and still well below strength. The battalion's first deployment was for two companies which moved to Cardiff and Newport Docks for coastal garrison duties. In early 1940, some 50 men or so were transferred to the Pioneer Corps and formed the new No.9 Indepdendant Company based in Ross-on-Wye. In early May 1940, the Germans launched Operation Fall Geb which launched the Invasion of France. Following this invasion, the battalion gained 250 recruits from the Infantry Training Centre based in Brecon. Following this new intake, the battalion was now officially up to strength. On 31 August 1940, the battalion faced their first air raid which landed just outside A company's camp killing Private J J Evans. Four others also were severally injured, but returned to the battalion a few days later. Six days later the same company lost another member, and another member just escaping. Following these losses it was decided to move the battalion to Liverpool, but moved just a little after when they moved to Ascot. That February the battalion was visited and inspected by His Majesty King George VI and future Queen, Elizabeth II. On 28 February 1941 the battalion moved to Blenheim Barracks in Aldershot. Two months later the battalion moved to Petworth Park where they were inspected by the divisional commander. In early June, the battalion moved again, this time to Chichester. By the end of 1941, the battalion moved to Pondbury Barracks in Dorset. In the summer of 1942, members of the battalion who received an intelligence grade of SG3 or higher were moved to the 6th Battalion of the South Wales Borderers, and replaced by equivalent members from the 6th. After 18 months in Chichester, the battalion again moved, this time to Rye. Eventually, the battalion moved twice again, first to New Romney and then to Berkhamsted. Eventually by January 1944 the battalion was en-trained in Southampton en route for the Isle of Wight. Here they remained until June when the majority of the battalion moved to Normandy following the initial invasion. They later took part in the Battle of Bayeux and the Battle of Caen. Finally on 14 July 1944, the battalion was disbanded with the majority of their members re-enforcing the 2nd and 3rd battalions of the Monmouthshire Regiment. Postwar In 1947 the regiment was reconstituted as the 638th (Brecknock) Light Antiaircraft Regiment and based in Brecon. In 1955 the battalion was amalgamated with the 637th (3rd Battlion The Monmouthshire Regiment) Heavy Antaircraft Regiment to form the new 638th (Brecknockshire and Monmouthshire) Light Antiaircraft Regiment. Commanding Officers Commanding Officers * 1939—1939 Lieutenant Colonel J G ReesDSO MC DL PJ * 1940 Lieutenant Colonel O M Wales LC * 1941—1942 Lieutenant Colonel J D Welch * 1942 Lieutenant Colonel G D Sugden * 1943 Lieutenant Colonel J W Hope * 1944—1944 Lieutenant Colonel Sir Henry Tate, 4th Baronet Tate References Sources * "The Breckonshire Battalion [UK"] The Breckonshire Battalion Archived from the Original on 20 October 2007 * Westlake, Ray. The Territorials 1908-1914, A Guide for Military and Family Historians. Pen and Sword Military, 2011. * B09-06 SWB - WW2 - Brecknockshire Battalion TA. (n.d.). ebook Available at: http://royalwelsh.org.uk/downloads/B09-06-SWB-WW2-BrecknockshireBattalionTA.pdf 2 Oct. 2019 Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Military units and formations of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations of the British Army in World War I Category:Regiments of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army Category:Battalions of the British Army in World War I Category:Military units and formations established in 1860 Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1922 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1955 Category:Air defence regiments Category:Air defence regiments of the British Army Category:Light anti-aircraft regiments of the Royal Artillery Category:Artillery units and formations of the British Army Category:Air defence units and formations of the British Army Category:Infantry units and formations of the British Army Category:Infantry battalions of the British Army Category:Rifle Volunteer Corps of the British Army Category:Artillery Regiments of the British Army Category:Territorial Regiments of the British Army Category:Territorial Artillery Regiments of the British Army Category:Light Antiaircraft Artillery Regiments of the British Army Category:Battalions of the South Wales Borderers Category:Territorial Battalions of the South Wales Borderers Category:Infantry Battalions of the British Army